


I Wanna Make A Supersonic Woman Of You

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Breeding, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Maggie Sawyer, Impregnation, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Love, Maggie Sawyer Has a Penis, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: In which Maggie Sawyer and Kara Danvers ring in the New Year.Enthusiastically.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	I Wanna Make A Supersonic Woman Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> For a friend of mine. Rock on, you.

//

“Seven minutes.”

“What?” Kara asked, as Maggie walked over to her, took her by her hand and began to lead her away from the party at hand. Fortunately for them, the party-goers were too busy to notice the duo walking out of the room and down the hallway, far away from the noise and revelry and lights.

“Seven minutes until the New Year.” Maggie declared, eyes shining with mischief as she lugged Kara to a bathroom on the far side of the building. “Seven minutes for us to have a private little celebration to ring in the new year!” She gave Kara a sultry look. “Unless someone isn’t up to a little naughty fun?”

“Fuck that, I’m up for it.” Kara said, following Maggie’s lead as she stepped into a bathroom, closed the door and locked it. With a smile, Maggie pushed Kara against the sink, gently pressing the blonde’s ass into the ceramic. With practiced coordination, Kara’s hands moved to Maggie’s pants and undid them easily, allowing the Latina’s cock to spring free. “Wow,  _ someone’s  _ excited to ring in the new year.” She said with a teasing lilt in her voice. 

“With a beautiful  _ chica  _ like you, oh hell yes.” Maggie declared, reaching under Kara’s skirt and grabbing at the blonde’s panties. Down they went, the light green fabric going somewhere about Kara’s ankles as Maggie hiked up the blonde’s skirt. 

“Six minutes.” Kara breathed, and with a kiss, Maggie took decisive action, sliding her hard cock into the blonde’s waiting, glistening pussy. The warmth of Kara’s cunt made Maggie gasp, even though she’d experienced the wonderful thing many times before, every time she felt it, it was like feeling it for the first time. She started thrusting, hard and fast, fully aware that Kara could take it, that Kara  _ liked  _ taking it this way, and most importantly, the fact that they didn’t exactly have time on their side, if their plan was to ring in the new year like this.

“Impatient, are you?” Kara teased, locking her legs around Maggie’s hips, holding the Latina firmly in place. 

“With you, I can be anything. But I guess I am a bit impatient right now.” She chimed, kissing Kara, feeling the blonde wrap her arms around her as well. “I want to make you cum right as the New Year gets rung in. Start it off with a  _ bang.” _

“What a charming coincidence, ‘cause that’s what I want to do to you in the next five minutes…” Kara declared, holding Maggie tight as she was happily fucked against the sink. “...think we can sync up? Cum at the same time in time for New Year’s?”

“Anything’s possible, love, but especially that.” Maggie hummed. “Giving you your first orgasm of the year, just as you give me mine. Can’t think of any better way to kick things off.”

“I can. Four minutes, by the way.” Kara clipped between kisses, moaning softly as Maggie thrust and fucked her like a rabbit. 

“Oh, and what would that be?” Maggie gasped, loving the mischievous glint in Kara’s eyes.

“Knocking me up right as the clock hits midnight.” Declared the blonde. “You know we could do it if we get it right, clock hits twelve, you cum, I cum...conceive a child…”

_ “Fuck.”  _ Maggie moaned, humping the blonde harder, if that was even possible. “I want it. Jesus Kara I  _ want it.” _

“Then come and get it, Maggie. We’ve got three minutes to make the New Year special!” Kara breathed.

“Way ahead of you.” Said the Latina, moving her hips to some unheard beat as she thrust wildly into Kara, with reckless abandon all the while. She pounded into Kara, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her throat, leaving little marks and drawing moans from the blonde as she went. Her cock slid in-and-out of Kara’s pussy, making little wet slapping sounds all the while.

“Two minutes.” Kara breathed between kisses. “God, your cock feels so good.” She mewled.

“Noted.” Maggie gasped. “Just a little more…”

And a little more did Kara and Maggie give each other.

Kara kissed and pulled at Maggie’s hair, drawing her in close. Maggie nipped at her lips, mewling a little bit as she humped the blonde desperately with the intent to cum. Kara’s legs tightened around her hips, holding her in place as she fucked and was fucked, visibly starting to reach her peak. In fairness, Maggie also was clearly getting close to the edge, and as a mental timer said that there was about a minute left before midnight, she kissed Kara deeply and caressed her beautiful face, fucking her hard and fast.

“Fifteen seconds.” Kara gasped, shutting her eyes and moaning softly. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“Hold on just a little longer.” Maggie breathed, groaning as she herself began to cum. “Ten seconds.”

“God...I can’t hold.” Kara moaned, teetering on the edge as Maggie moved her hips smoothly and swiftly, feeling her orgasm hit her. She moaned and kissed Kara, holding it there and-

“Happy New Year!”

-cumming  _ hard  _ inside of the blonde’s warm pussy. Kara came in-time with Maggie, and the both of them peaked just as the New Year hit and 2021 was ushered in, moaning and gasping as they came together; conceiving a child on the spot--a girl, as they would find out some nine months later. “Fuck…” Kara moaned between kisses, dimly hearing the fireworks that went off in the distance as an odd percussion to the melody of moans and ragged breaths. “...I love you.”

“I love you too.” Maggie declared, gently kissing her wife, then giving her right cheek a playful lick, making Kara squeak in delight. “Happy New Year, Kara.” The blonde smiled back at her, eyes shining with pure love.

“Happy New Year, Maggie.”

//

**Author's Note:**

> Man this year is gonna be weird. Alexa play Despacito.


End file.
